1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to perform a calibration for a printing and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing apparatus that prints an image by applying a recorded medium such as a sheet with a recording material (colorant) such as ink, a color appearance of a print result or the like may fluctuate because of a change in a printing environment and a change over time of the printing apparatus. Also, among plural printing apparatuses, a difference in the color appearance of the print result or the like may occur for each apparatus.
Accordingly, in order that the fluctuation of the print result caused by the change in the environment and the change over time, the difference in the print result for each apparatus, and the like are resolved, a printing apparatus is proposed which reads a print result by a reading apparatus and analyzes the print result to correct parameters for a print processing (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-116768).
In addition, when the print result is read by the reading apparatus in the above-mentioned manner, it is possible to obtain the print result having a more satisfactory image quality if a reading apparatus that can obtain more detailed information is used to analyze the print result for performing the correction on the parameters for the printing.
However, the reading apparatus that can obtain more detailed information in the above-described manner is expensive, and if the respective printing apparatuses are mounted with the reading apparatuses, costs are increased. In addition, in a case where the print results by the respective printing apparatuses are read while this reading apparatus is detached, work burden of an operator is increased.